degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust
Dor stood with nearly twenty girls, twerkin' the night away. '' ''Dor: AY! SHAKE DAT ASS BITCH! SHAKE DAT ASS! SHAKE DAT ASS! Dor looked over to her bestfriend, Annie, who was just standing there in the middle of everyone. Completely still. She gave a girl who was next to her-who was topless with a g-string on, bending down and shaking her ass-a disgusting look. Dor: C'mon Annie! Shake dat ass! Annie: Um... I'd rather not 'shake DAT ass'. '' ''She said with airquotes, sounding completely bored. Dor: Ugh! Come on, An, this is college! You gotta live! Dor said, throwing her hands in the air, while still twerking. This was the boringest college party in THE WORLD! 'Annie thought.'' '''Annie: Yeah, i'm gonna go live on that couch over there! Bye! Dor: Annie! ''' '''Annie walked away, then heard dor yelling. Some bitch snatched Dor's money that was on the counter... why was it just sitting there anyway? Dor: EH BITCH! YOU BETT'STA GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK! Bitch! I'mma beat yo' ass!" Dor said, running after the hoe. Annie: *SIGHS* Oh, Dor. She turns around, and bumps into, the one... THE ONLY! Dylan Everett. He drops his cup of dreadufl vodka. It warmly splashes to the groud, some sprinkling all over his rusty Van's shoes. Dylan: Oh... hello. Annie: Shit! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Dylan: *SMILES* No, it's okay... There's booze all over the place anyways! ''' '''Annie loved the way he smiled... even if she just met him 4.2 seconds ago. Dylan: Hello. I'm Dylan Everett. Hello? Oh that sound's... formal. '''Annie thought.' 'Annie: Hi! I'm Annie.' 'Dylan smiled again. Ugh, Annie could just melt.' ''He's such a puppy! '''She said, like 12 year old girl--in her mind that is.' 'Dylan: Annie... I like that. It's old!' ''Huh? Annie: Um.. Thank you. Dylan: No! In a good way! *SMILES* Oh! I can't be mad at him when he smiles like that. Dammit Annie, snap out of it. WITH THE CLIQUE: Pearl looked over to Dylan talking to Annie, she mad a snotty face and tapped Lucy, slightly on the shoulder. So elegant she was, and a bitch at that. Lucy, was Dylan's bitchy, stuck-up, prude, bratty little girlfriend. Pearl: Uh, Lucy? Who the hell is Dylan talking to? All the girls--all 6--snapped their head's to see WHAT girl Dylan is talking to. For Dylan, talking to another girl, is like killing an innocent puppy, well, to Lucy and her bitched up gang it was. You know? Dylan always said,' Fuck a moose! I can talk to whoever the fuck i want... unless Lucy doesn't see me. I'm a little bitch... a hot bitch that is. '''''Lucy jerked her head to where Pearl was pointing. Pearl, that's a pretty name isn't it? So is Lucy, to bad their some hoes. Anyways. Lucy: I don't know... Some bitch! '' ''Annie and Dylan were deep in conversation. Lucy: Uh... DYLAN! DYLAN BABY! COME HERE! Dylan turned his head to lucy, and nodded his head. Man, he was a bitch. '' ''Dylan: Listen... I um, I gotta go. '' ''Annie: Oh... Oh okay. Dylan: It was SO-'' ''Annie loved how he Emphasized 'So. Anyways.'' ''Dylan: Nice meeting you!'' ''Annie: Oh, yeah you too! '' ''Dylan waved, and smiled at Annie. '' ''OMG. '''She thought. '''I CAN JUST MELT RIGHT NOW! AH! She was squealing in her mind... like Banshee from X-men. Eh, Banshee? Does it hurt when you scream like that? Nevermind. '' ''Dylan walked over to Lucy, who had her hands on her hips. She kind of looked like those six year old's you always saw, who put their hands on their hips and stuck their hip out to thr right, when they weren't in charge. '' ''Dylan: Hey babe. '' ''He smiled. All innocent. Well what? He was innocent as they come.'' ''Lucy: Babe? Who the hell was that? '' ''Dylan: Oh, I just met her. Her name is Annie.'' ''Pearl had to dip in. What a hoe.'' ''Pearl: Why the hell were you talking to her? Dylan? '' ''She talked like she was her mother or something.'' ''Lucy: Pearl... shut the fuck up! No one asked you to talk! Damn!'' ''Pearl: Sorry.'' ''A hoe and a minion. Nothing gets better than that!'' ''Lucy: Listen, baby... I do alot to make our relationship work. '' ''Dylan cocked his head. What the hell did she just say? '''He thought.'' To be honest. Their relationship was fake as they came. Well, Lucy was crazy in love with him (who wasn't) and the only way she could get to him, is buying the most expensive things. A Million Dollar Watch, a 30,000 necklace and 400 dollar shoes. That's what you get when your rich. ''Anyways, she didn't really do much to make their relationship "work" for all dylan knew. It was the fakes relationship ever.'' Lucy: And... We've come to far to jeapordize it. Okay baby? '' ''Dylan: Yeah... Lucy: Listen, were gonna go to our dorm. Okay? Don't have to much fun! Lucy grinned at him, and kissed him on the nose. Her and Pearl led the way, with the other 4 girls leading behind them. Pearl sharply turned around. Pearl: It's not YOUR dorm you dumb bitches! '' ''The girls scurried, dramatically crying. Mean hoe. No wonder no one liked... but wanted to be you. Sigh. '' ''WITH ANNIE Annie ran over to Dor, who was now in a twerking contest. She pulled her from all of the girl's big asses. Annie: Dor! I just met the cutest boy! '' ''Dor: Annie, I don't have time for your High School Romace Drama. I'm in a twerking contest! Bye! Dor ran off and began shaking that thang again. '' ''Annie: Wait!.. Without Dor and Damian, oh and Emma and Manny, Annie was bascially a loner. She walked overto the couch and noticed Emma and Manny sitting down talking. Annie: Oh, hey Manny, hey Emma. I didn't know you two were going to be here. Emma: Yeah, well, Liberty is at her Sorority, and we didn't have nothing to do, so we came here. And Jenner is nowhere to be fount. Jenner, Emma's new boyfriend (Who SCARY looks like Sean, came up and kissed her). Jenner: Someone say my name? Emma: Jenner! '' ''They both began to make out. '' ''Manny: Ooh! Michael Brody! I'm engaged to someone, but can we talk?! Manny got up and ran over to him. '' ''Annie was alone again... then... suddenly... a hand pulled her off of her chair and outside the noise. It was Dylan! Dylan: Hey... Again! Annie: Hi!... '' ''They panted heavily. Breath both smelling like Ice Cream and Vodka. '' ''Dylan then leaned in and kissed Annie. She pushed him off. Annie: What the hell? Dylan: What? Annie: We just met! I'm not the type to hook-up. Don't you have a girlfriend'?'' ''Dylan: What? No!'' '''Annie: What about that girl? Dylan: That girl? Oh Lucy is my cousin. Annie: Look... I'm sorry Dylan but... I can't do this. I don't know you. Dylan: Can we talk? '' ''Annie than just ran off. Smooth move Dylan. He leaned against the wall, and slid down. Like in the movies. Had he actually just kissed Annie? Does he like Annie? '' ''IN THE LIBRARY Damian was studying. What the hell? Why would I be studying on a saturday night when there are girls twerking and running naked somewhere. Eh, I don't know. He sighed. He was so bored. '' He pulled out his green iPhone 4S. And had a text message from Annie that said. I need to talk to you! NOW! ''He was about to unlock his phone when Demetrius Joyette (who he doesn't know) sat across from him. '' ''Demetrius: Nice phone! Damian looked up to see a gorgeous boy. '' ''Damian: Thanks. Demetrius: Maybe i should get mine like that. '' ''Damian: Oh, it cost a fortune. You'll be broke for the rest of the school year. Source? Me. They both giggled. Who the hell was this guy? Demetrius reached across the table and gave Damian a hand-shake. Demetrius: Hello. I'm Demetrius, Demetrius Joyette. What the hell is up with all these guys here saying "Hello'" 50's is calling. They want this college back.'' ''Damian: Damian. Damian Van Zandt. '' ''They both smiled. '' LATER ''The party was over. Everyone was putting their bra's... panties and everything else they owned (or didn't) back on. People who were high and drunk stumbled out the door, laughing like Hyena's. '' ''Annie sat there for the next three hours, thinking about what had happened. Does she want kiss him again? Did she like him to? Oh god. Does he like her? Well, obviously. But, she's sure he has a girlfriend. But then it struck her... Dor said: "This is college! You gotta live!" Well, Dammit. She sure was gonna live tonight. Even if she me him four hours ago, she's a woman, and she knows what she wants. And she wants some Dylan Everett. She got up off her a seat, a proud woman (who was making a dumbass decision) and began to walk to the door. Emma and Jenner were practically naked, and STILL making-out. One of Emma's boob's popped out when she popped her head over Jenner's chest to see where Annie was going. '' ''Emma: Hey, where ya going? '' ''Annie: This girl... is about to live! Oh... and um, your tit is out. '' ''Emma: Huh?'' ''She looked down her her breast and er... erect nippled. Jenner giggled, as Annie did the same.'' ''Emma: Oh shit! '' ''She stuffed her boobie back in her bra and her and Jenner began to furiously make-out again. '' DYLAN'S DORM ''Annie fount his dormroom from the dorm advisers. She knocked, lightly, three times. He got up off his bed (in some sexy ass boxer-breifes) and opened the door.'' ''Annie: Hey.'' ''Dylan: Hi... Listen, I'm-'' ''Annie cut him off before he could finish. '' ''Annie: Don't bother. '' She pushed him, and notuced he had one bed. ''Annie: Why is there one... bed?'' ''Dylan: I don't have a roomate. *GIGGLES*'' ''Annie looked at him, giving him a sexy look (well she thought it was sexy. It was, but not as sexy as she thought) '' ''Annie: Good!'' ''Annie pushed him down on his bed, and climbed on top of him and furosciously kissed him. She pulled her shirt off, to reveal a snazzy white-lace bra. '' ''Dylan: Woah! I like what's going on. '' ''Annie smiles, and bends down, and being's to take Dylan's underwear off. Leaving him naked.'' ''Annie: Oooh! You're nice naked!'' ''Dylan: *SMIRKS* I've heard...! '' ''Annie bends down and begins to kiss his body. He er, moaned. '' ''Dylan: Oh god... Uh... Oh. '' ''Her lips felt like warm marshmallow's, dylan thought. '' ''She bent up.'' ''Annie: You ready?'' ''Dylan: Hell yeah baby!'' ''She un-hooked her bra, and let it fall on his chest. Than, she bent down to him, and passionately kissed him... '' ''Annie: You got a condom?'' ''He smirked and got up and went over to his dresser to get up. While he was looking for a condom... Annie thought; What the hell am i doing? Is this right? Should i do this? Know what? I am... I gotta live a little. This is living. '' ''Dylan came back over with a condom, and they continued to make out... Oh, please, you know what's gonna happen next. '' WITH DAMIAN AND DEMETRIUS ''Damian and Demetrius stumbled into Damian's dorm room. He was solo too. No roomate for him. They were giggling. They'd spent the past four hours learning about eachother, and they were pretty much alike. '' ''Demetrius plopped down on Damian's bed. '' ''Demetrius: You don't have a roomate?'' ''Damian: Nope. '' ''Demetrius: Eh, I'm glad we met man. '' ''Damian smiled.'' ''Damian: Yeah! Me too. '' ''Damian walked over to Demetrius, but tripped over a shoe on the floor, and fell into Demetrius's lap. '' ''Demetrius: Woah, be careful there!'' ''They both giggled... and out of the blue. Demetrius leaned in and kissed me-er, Damian. Damian quickly pulled away.'' ''Demetrius: Oh my god, the fuck... I'm so sorry dude. '' ''Demetrius began to get up, but Damian pulled him back down.'' ''Damian: No... I liked it. '' ''This time, Damian leaned in and kissed him. They're tounges slipped in and out. Frisky, you two are eh? Anyways. '' ''Damian and Demetrius laid on the bed. Their mouth's fit perfectly together. Damian pulled of Demetrius's shirt, to see a very ripped young man, Not crazy buff or anything, just perfectly toned. He pulled Demetrius back down to his lips and wrapped them around Demetrius's. Demetrius pulled away, to look at Damian's eyes... the leaned in... and gave him another passionate kiss. '' Next Week: ''Next week on, You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust.'' 'Lucy: '(picks up a bra off of the Dylan's floor.'')' Who's bra is this?' WITH ANNIE Annie: '''(lookes at her shirt) I left my bra there! Shit! Secrets will be revelaed... '''Annie: '''Dor, I did something, SO bad last night... WITH DYLAN AND LUCY: '''Dylan: '''It.. it... it must be yours! '''Lucy: It's not! If your sleeping with some skank i will whoop her ass! Relationship's will be tested... (Jenner kisses Manny) Manny: (pulls away) Jenner! What the hell! Jenner: '''Please don't tell Emma! '''Manny: I can't keep this from my bestfriend... Lifestyles will be questioned... Damian: I'm not gay... Demetrius: Neither am i! Damian: '''Then why the hell did we hook-up last night?! Freindships will be tested... '''Annie: (cryign) You have NO idea what I'm going through! You've never felt like this! Dor: '''If your going to throw away our friendship over a boy... goodbye. Bad decsions... '''Dylan: '''We can't talk anymore! '''Annie: After i give you my virginity?! Dylan: I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO! Annie: No, you wanted me to. WITH JENNER, MANNY AND LIBERTY Manny: '''Liberty, you can't tell Emma... '''Liberty: I have to Manny... WITH DEMETRIUS AND DAMIAN Damian: Just... stay away from me! (Runs away from Demetrius) Demetrius: '''Wait! Comes with bad outcomes... '''Damian: '''Are we cursed or something? '''Annie: *sighs* I don't even know! NEXT TIME ON You Had Me At Hello: Love Lust Category:Blog posts